Mission Series
by Sinfully-Sweet-Demongirl
Summary: A series of one-shots highlighting the many battles Bella, Anthony, and the rest of the guards have to deal with it. This comes from my story Love Burned, you don't have to read it...but come on...you know you want to. :) So in these one shots you get to see just how crazy this couple is when it comes to going into war and dealing with being bored once its done. Enjoy!


**Hello so this is not a full story so don't get your knickers in a bunch. This is just a series of one shots highlighting the many battles Anthony and Bella went on. The idea was given to me by the lovely and nice beachgirl97... so yeah here goes.**

* * *

**Anthony's POV**

"Prince Anthony, the Master wants you in meeting room." A vampire said in my door way.

"I didn't break it." I said.

"Sure you didn't." Felix said laughing.

"But I didn't, stop blaming me." I said.

"No one was blaming you for anything."

"Good." I said standing to go to the meeting room.

Usually the only time I get called down is to watch, how they plan their battles. I mean I know you can't go on the battle doing anything, but really, they actually practice walking into a field. They get in single file order and walk around like a marching band. I was tempted to trip some one, Bella actually did. Bella, my crazy little mate. I really like her, not in love with her just yet since we had just met. The connection we have makes me want to love her, but we both decided to ignore it and take it slow. I wasn't going tot deny her of that, I mean she did just get out of an engagement.

"Hey Anthony."

"Think of the devil." I said turning to see Bella making her way to the meeting room as well.

"Thanking about me were you?" She asked smiling.

"Yup, just wondering when you plan to take over the world without me." I said.

"Don't worry when I do, I'll let you rule something." She said.

"Can I Rule Australia?" I asked.

"Oh, this is awkward, Australia isn't going to exist when I'm done." She said.

I laughed at her as she actually looked sad at what she was saying.

"How about Britain?" I asked.

"Ha, I'm taking them down first. Push a barrel of tea into the harbor one day at a time." She said.

"You just love messing things up don't you?" I asked laughing.

"Not really I just want things to go my way for once, without having to worry about someone else. That seem to never happen though. I always seem to worry about at least one person. At least it's just one person this time." She said.

"Who is it this time?" I asked.

She just shook her head at me as we walked into the meeting room. Oddly not that many people were in here. The kings, Jane, Alec, Felix, Bella and I were the only ones. I wonder if I really was in trouble.

"Please sit, we have something important to discuss." Dad said.

"What's going on Aro? Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

"Everything is fine darling, it's just we think it is time." He said.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"We feel that you two should go on a mission. See how everything is on the battle field." Marcus said.

"How many people are going with us?" I asked.

"Just the twins and Felix. There is only five vampires that need to be killed. Between the five of you all, you two should be fine." Marcus said.

"When do we leave?" Bella asked.

"Today, when you are ready. We already have a location on where these vampires are. As long as you two are okay with going." Aro said.

"Are you ready?" Caius asked.

I looked at Bella as she glanced up at me.

**Are you ready to try?**

_I always wanted to go...I just never thought..._

**Yeah I know, but think of this as practice. How else are you going to be ready to take over the world?**

_I'm cute and adorable, who wouldn't bow down to me?_

I laughed and shook my head at her.

**No one in their right mind.**

_Exactly._

"Ahem." Caius asked raising his eyebrow at me.

Over protective vampire dad, I shouldn't forget his presence.

"I'm in." Bella said.

"So am I." I said.

"Good, get ready." He said.

The rest got up and left. I guess we were dismissed. What did he mean by get ready? Are we supposed to make a bag or something. The other times they didn't make a bag, they just left. It's not like we sweat or anything, so staying in the same clothing won't affect us. Are we to just sit here then. I don't want to sit here.

"Come on Ant." Bella said standing by the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to my room." She said.

"And why are we going to your room?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

It's not like it was rare for me to got o her room. Yes we do have separate rooms, but we both decided that it was a good thing to do. She had to get over Edward and her family while I got over my family. Bringing pain into a relationship is not a good idea. We may be young but we do pay attention to these kinds of things. We needed to be sure that this is what we want, before we may do something that we regret.

"Cause I have outfits." She said.

"The more you talk the more I like and the more I think your dad will kill me." I said standing up.

"Don't worry you have an outfit too." She said.

"What are we doing foreplay?" I snorted.

"No, role-play." She said.

"Same difference." I said.

"I don't know what that means." She said.

"I don't have to explain this to you now." I said.

"No venom out my veins." She said.

"How the hell does that equal no skin off my back?" I asked.

"You understood what I meant, so quiet." She said.

"So what about these outfits?" I asked.

"Ooh kinky." Alec said as he passed us in the hall.

"Shut up." I said.

"We are going on our first mission, we have to do something." She said.

"Like?" I asked.

"Dress up obviously." She said.

"And why do I have to do this with you?" I asked.

She stopped walking then. Her head cocked to the side as if to think of something.

"I-I don't know. I guess I just thought that you would want to do something fun with me." She said turning around to face me, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Awe you want to hang out with me that's so adorable." I teased.

"Jerk, go away, if you don't want to." She said walking away.

"I never said I never wanted to, I just thought it was nice that you wanted to doing something with me." I said catching up with me.

"Never mind, I don't want to do it anymore." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it was more of an impulse type of thing. It seems childish now." She mumbled.

"News flash we are children." I said.

"No we aren't." She said.

"To them we are. We haven't even hit triple digits yet." I said.

"I would hate to think of myself in my quadruple digits." She said.

"But you wont look a day of twenty." I said.

"I'm eighteen." She said.

"Barely legal." I said shrugging.

"Whatever, come on before I change my mind again." She said grabbing my hand.

I snickered as I continued to follow her to her room. We stopped just outside her closet.

"Are you going to get it?" I asked.

She sighed before going into her closet and pulling out a white bag with the number one written on it in black. She handed it to me before looking down at her feet. I moved the items around in the bag. I know I remember seeing something like this before. What was I watching that had something like this? What was it? Oh. OH. _Oh._ I giant smile slowly made its way on my face.

"You want me to be your N-?" I asked.

"Shut up, I know I shouldn't have brought that." She said trying to grab the bag from me.

"No, come on. I actually want to wear this now." I said.

"Really?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Really, now come on so we can go." I said.

She found what were the things in her size and gave the rest to me. Once we were done, I smiled at her. This was going to be a lot more fun than I thought it would be.

"Hey wait." She said handing me a pair of black shades, her own pair was sitting atop her head.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." She said giggling.

"Then off we go!" I said.

We ran out the room to where we knew the kings and the others were. As soon as we made it to the room, the Kings groaned with the exception of Caius who actually slapped himself.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" She asked

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked.

"I don't want to stand here naked." She said.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." He said.

"Anthony please tell me you are not going along with this." Aro said.

"Neo." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"My name..." I turned my head to the side and whipped my glasses off in a dramatic way, "is Neo." I said.

"What - " Aro got cut off.

"I think he is an agent." Bella said.

"Why - " Caius got cut off.

"Should we kill him now?" I asked.

"Plea - " Aro again.

"I think we are outnumbered two to three." She said shifting her eyes from one king to the next.

"Now I - " And again Caius.

"We can take out as many was we can then make a run for it." I said.

"If we let you two wear the damn outfits will you stop?" Marcus asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"I'll take what I can get, please just go." He said rubbing his temple.

"Goodbye father." I said making sure to move my trench coat in a way that makes the thing float up in the air.

I would have walked in slow motion but that would just be over kill. They don't need to see how badass I was just yet.

We silently slipped through the Volturi gates, and into a car waiting for us.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Just outside of Italy, they have eaten the town people. They aren't allowed to do that. They know they aren't supposed to too. They purposely come onto the Volturi grounds to hunt." Jane said.

"You think they are picking a fight with us for a reason?" Bella asked.

"Vampires do this for many reason, some do it cause they want to die. We aren't too lucky to get those regularly though." Felix said.

"Yes, cause suicidal vampires are good." I mumbled.

"They are, it makes our jobs easier. You'll understand soon enough." Jane said.

"Do they know that we are coming after them?" Bella asked.

"No, we have left them alone for the past three weeks, they don't suspect anything." Alec said

Twenty minutes later we found ourselves ambushed by the five vampires. Well it wasn't really an ambush, more like they found us before we found them.

"I see Aro did noticed we were eating his precious pets." A vampire spat out.

"Why of all places did you choose to go on Volturi grounds to feed. You can anywhere else why now?" Jane asked, voiced hard.

"To show that we will bow down to those tarts. They have been on the throne for far too long." Another one said.

"And you think the five of you can take him down?" Alec asked confused by their stupidity.

"Yes, I believe we can do it. You know why? Cause we are the five elements." He said as the five of them got into weird poses.

"I thought there was only four elements. Earth, Water, Fire, and Air." Bella said.

"Well yeah...but-" One said.

"Then what the hell does the other person have?" I asked.

"Team spirit, always happy, so he is the spirit element." A woman said.

"I don't think spirit is an element." Bella said.

"We came out to have fun, and I am honestly feeling attacked now." One person said.

"I take it that since you are wearing red, you can make fire." Bella said not really caring.

"Yes, I'm going to fry you to bits sweetie." He said holding his hand up, palm forward.

Indeed fire did shoot out of his hand. Bella just caught it in her hand like it was a ball. I think she had a perfect opportunity to do a cool back flip in the air.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't say anything." She said before throwing the ball back to him, he caught it and bounced it in his hands.

"What are we doing here again?" I asked Jane and the others.

"We are supposed to be killing them, not making friends." Jane said.

"Oh come one they are so cool." Bella said.

"Dude she called us cool!" One of them said.

"Can we keep them?" I asked

"They aren't pets." Alec said shaking his head.

"He wants to own us." One of the girls giggled.

"We could have so much fun with water during water fights." I said.

"The Prince mentioned my ability." The other girl giggled.

"I knew it!" Bella said.

Jane sighed and shook her head.

"When did you find out?" She asked.

"I knew as soon as we walked out of the meeting room without making a plan. We always make plans when there is a battle. Also how else would someone know about us. We haven't told anyone that Anthony and I are going to be crowned." Bella said.

"Can someone find me, cause I'm lost." I said.

"This was a fake battle, these are the guards. I'm sure they are only here to see what we can do. Oh and just so you can see."

She held her arm out and the five of them were surrounded by a black circle of fire.

"Why is the circle black?" Felix asked.

"Its made of gaseous venom. They don't to be ripped apart for them to die now. As soon as the fire touches them their whole bodies will be engulfed in them. I should kill you though, you made me waste a perfectly good costume." She huffed.

"We only did it so we can see, what would happen if we were to bring you into a real battle field. You passed, with flying colors." Jane said holding her hands up. hoping to god that Bella didn't set her on fire,

"Fine, as long as we passed." She said snapping her fingers making the fire go away.

"This was a waste of time." I said heading back to the car.

"We could have died if Bella hadn't figured out what was going on, I am never volunteering again." One of them said behind us.

"I didn't really know actually." Bella said.

"What?" Jane asked.

"It was more like a hunch." Bella said.

"I have a feeling your hunches is going to get people killed." Jane said.

"As long as it is the bad guys I don't care." She said as she got into the car. I slid in after her.

...

After a few minutes in the car, with silence I remembered our conversation from earlier.

"You know, you never did tell me." I said.

"Tell you what?" She asked as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Who you worry about and want to look out for." I said,

She pulled her head away from me and looked me in the eyes. As if searching for something. A few seconds later she sighed and put her head back on my shoulder.

"Well?" I asked.

She chuckled at me and shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"You're an idiot." She said.

"Hurtful." I said.

...

"You." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's you, you idiot. When I said that, I was thinking about you. I was talking about you. I want to look out and worry about you." She said.

I smiled. She really was sweet.

"Don't." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Let me worry and look out for you. You should take a break from it." I said.

"I can't, its not like an off and on switch." She said.

"Then I guess we are going to worry and look out for each other." I said.

"I guess we are." She said.

And this was good enough for me. I didn't need to worry about anything now. Not with my best friend on my shoulder like an Angel.

* * *

**The next chapter will be Bella and the bears, and it will be dedicated to beachgirl97. Hopefully it's to her liking. I mostly made this chapter as a little opening. I will label this as complete, but I will post a new battle every now and then. I do take suggestions for chapters too. So feel free to give me an idea and I will give you credit for it! REVIEW!**


End file.
